En una tienda cualquiera
by Esciam
Summary: ¿Cómo juntar a las cuatro companions del Doctor 2005 en un mismo lugar? Una de las opciones posibles...


¡Hola!

Esto salió con ayuda de una idea de erewhom en LJ, después de que la pidiera porque terminé de ver la serie y quería escribir de ella. ¡Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who no me pertenece, ya saben, no hay TARDIS que me lleve a inicios de los 60`s y me hiciera británica para haberla creado, eso fue idea de otros...

**En una tienda cualquiera**

Por más que los dos le gritaban que regresara, el joven no lo hizo. Entre un paso y otro, justo en el que iba dejar la acera para pasar a la calle; simplemente se convirtió en algo coloide, fue absorbido, dividido en particulas rápidamente, y hecho parte de la barrera gelatinosa que rodeaba solo a esa tienda. La luz solar entraba fuertemente, aunque de color verde, porque esa cosa estaba a unos metros de la tienda, más allá de la acera y a un metro por arriba del techo. Había aparecido de la nada menos de media hora antes y nadie sabía qué hacer, no había electricidad ni forma de llamar por teléfono o celular, ni siquiera señal de radio, y no se podía ver más allá de esa barrera verde...

—Adentro, ¡Ahora! —gritó la pelirroja.

Los dos amigos del muchacho recién muerto, aunque aún en shock por lo presenciado, hicieron al instante lo que les pidieron.

El joven que había llegado con la pelirroja, cerró fuertemente la puerta.

—¡Ya la oyeron! ¿Querían salir, eh? Pues ya vieron lo que pasa si salen —insistió la dueña de la tienda, tratando de mantener la calma. Luego suavizó el tono y le habló a las cuatro personas presentes—: Tenemos comida y bebidas en la máquina expendedora, estaremos bien hasta que todo se arregle...

Las personas asintieron y fueron hacia la máquina, caminando por entre las estanterías llenas de todo tipo de antigüedades. La dueña del lugar, sin embargo, dio un suspiro y su expresión dejó trasmitir el miedo y la incertidumbre que tenía. Paró a la pareja joven que parecía saber lo que pasaba, y les susurró:

—Díganme, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es... esa cosa? ¿Cuándo se irá?

El joven miró a la pelirroja y esta le respondió con una extraño ademán despreocupado, como un: "_¿Y yo qué sé?_".

—No lo sabemos —le dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué, pero qué...? —empezó a gritar la dueña, pero al ver que todos la miraban, cambió el tema y habló más bajo—. Pero sí saben qué es, ¿verdad?

—No, pero...

—Mire, señora, sólo sabemos que la ayuda viene en camino. —se interpuso la pelirroja, porque la mirada de la mujer y la manera en que había abierto la boca, decía que venía otra regañina y más gritos—. Por ahora, nos quedamos aquí a esperar. Solo —miraba hacia abajo e hizo un movimiento con la mano, algo nervioso— estemos guarnecidos y esperemos al Doctor.

Algo en esa palabra, siempre esa palabra, "tocaba" a Donna y esa vez ese algo, ese pequeño pulso en su interior, pasó un poco más fuerte que todas las veces anteriores.

Mientras Donna intentaba encontrar las palabras que quería decir, el viejo Fergusson (uno de sus más grandes clientes, que solía sentarse en la mecedora de su fallecida esposa mientras hablaban de negocios) indicó hacia afuera, sin dejar de moverse de allá para acá en su asiento, y dijo:

—Vienen, ya vienen por nosotros.

Todos miraron por las ventanas y vieron dos figuras más oscuras que la "gelatina verde granulosa". Parecían ir hacia ellos. Desde esas figuras, volutas de burbujas acuosas y de colores oscuros se movían por la "gelatina" hasta fusionarse con ella. Caminaban lentamente, pero algo había en sus movimientos que daban la impresión de que intentaban darse prisa. Las seis personas en ese lugar: el viejo Fergusson en su mecedora, Donna, Amy, Rory, dos adolescentes y la obesa dependiente, vieron como hipnotizados a las dos imágenes, mientras se acercaban más y más. Aunque tenían cierto miedo, habían concordado en que de seguro era la ayuda que habían estado esperando.

Con mucha dificultad los que llegaban salieron de la sustancia y al estar afuera, se quitaron rápidamente lo que parecía ser una armadura medio derretida y hecha de guijarros de metal azul. Al quitarse las piezas, las tiraban a la gelatina y, luego, se revisaron entre sí para ver si tenían de la sustancia en la piel. No era así. Entraron a la tienda de Donna como un vendaval y finalmente se tiraron en el suelo, con la espalda en la pared delantera. Recuperaron el aliento por unos segundos, luego, terminaron riendo.

—¡Uf! Fueron los cinco metros más largos de mi vida —dijo Martha Jones-Smith, mientras respiraba como si acabara de llegar de una maratón.

—Creo que no me cansaba tanto desde... desde... ¿Las cosas esas como hadas horribles o la invasión de los seres de plástico parte dos? —respondió Micky, de buen humor.

Se miraron y sonrieron automáticamente e iban a besarse, pero una pequeña patada propinada al antebrazo de Micky, los hizo mirar a las personas que los rodeaban y habían estado cuchicheado sobre ellos desde que salieron de la sustancia.

—¡Serán idiotas! —decía la mujer que acababa de llamarles la atención—. ¡Con esas armaduras pudimos haber salido de aquí!

—¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¿¡Que no vio que estaban siendo comidas! ¡Ni nosotros podríamos habernos devuelto con ellas! —Le contestó Micky a Donna, mientras se puso en pie y adelantó las manos para que Martha se apoyara en él y también se levantara.

Todos los miraban como esperando una explicación, algunos hasta lo decían, pero los recién llegados lo pasaban por alto, mientras tomaban aire. Finalmente, Martha fue la que se adelantó con la mano al frente y una sonrisa hacia la enojada mujer.

—Donna, un gusto verte, aunque sea en estas circunstancias. Han pasado, ¿qué? ¿Cinco años?

—¿De donde me conoces? —la sonrisa de Martha flaqueó.

—Esperen, esperen un momento —les llamó la atención Amy—. Si sabían que no iban a poder devolverse, ¿Por qué se metieron desde un principio?

Micky miró a su esposa, como si ella fuera la culpable de un error sin importancia, y luego, le contestó a Amy.

—Tenemos un amigo que nos dijo que debíamos que hacerlo, por lo que lo hicimos.

Amy sonrió un poco y se acercó a ellos, en plan confidente:

—Ese amigo suyo es el Doctor, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? ¿Tú también le conoces? —preguntó Martha.

Amy sonrió más y le dio un codazo a Rory, juguetona.

—Mira Rory, se ha buscado otra pareja, como nosotros.

—Nosotros no somos sus compañeros, fuimos por un tiempo, pero en diferente momento cada uno... —Martha pareció decirse que ese no era el punto, y cambió de tema—. Solo nos lo encontramos en medio de la cacería y...

—¿¡De dónde me conoces y quién ese tal Doctor! —prácticamente gritó Donna, exasperada.

—Tú fuiste su mejor amiga.

Todos miraron hacia atrás, donde una muchacha rubia con cazadora roja estaba de pie, cerca de la máquina expendedora. Nadie la había visto antes y algo había ella que la hacía parecer fuera de lugar, aunque nadie entendiera qué. Al menos, hasta que Micky gritara: "¡Rose!" y corriera hacia ella para abrasarse con fuerza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí de nuevo? El otro universo de nuevo está...

—Shhhh —dijo ella sonriendo, y mirándole con una alegría melancólica—. Hola Micky del futuro.

Los dos sonrieron.

—Hola Rose del pasado —decía él.

—Por ahora, estoy aquí para... Donna, necesita recordar, ¿verdad?

—¿Recordar? ¿Pero de qué están hablando? —decía la susodicha, mirando a uno y a otro. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Se sentía rodeada, y con un temor y curiosidad más grande que su cuerpo, tanto que le empezó a doler la cabeza.

—Eso fue lo que dijo el Doctor, que hiciéramos recordar viejos tiempos a Donna, que eso nos sacaría de aquí —explicó Martha, aunque no parecía que ella entendiera del todo esas palabras.

—Pero si Donna estuvo con el Doctor. ¿Por qué no lo recuerda? —preguntó Rory.

—Ey, yo te olvidé, todo es posible —dijo Amy.

—¿¡De qué están hablando! —gritó Donna, a la desesperada.

Rose y Martha se acercaron a ella, tranquilizadoras.

—A veces, ves a las estrellas y sientes tristeza y melancolía aunque no sabes porqué, ¿verdad? —dijo Rose, empáticamente...

Donna no recordaría los siguientes minutos, pero sí que recordaría pecas, sonrisas, y muchas palabras, y abrazos, alegría, y una máquina que respiraba, estrellas, y un esposo y dos hijos, miedo, Daleks, y al tiempo y al espacio en su cabeza...

… No lo recordaría, porque el recordarlo fue más de lo que su mente y cuerpo podían soportar, y todo eso se liberó en forma de ráfagas amarillas que salieron de sus manos y cabeza, una de las cuales impactó en la gelatina y la destruyó.

Donna despertaría al día siguiente, con su madre diciéndole que simplemente se había desmayado y que debería comer mejor. Aunque, extrañamente, toda esa mañana y esa noche, al ver las estrellas, no pudo dejar de sentir melancolía.


End file.
